


Imagawayaki Incident

by magicalmari



Series: Akuma to Shoujo [1]
Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmari/pseuds/magicalmari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By some dumb luck you ended up being saved by an unlikely hero.<br/>The only catch: he doesn’t accept “thank you” but a box of premium treats are another thing altogether.</p><p>What a jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagawayaki Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely on a roll hahaha  
> But it's best to write stories as long as the idea's still fresh, I believe.

\----

To think that you’ve finally become lucky enough to avail a box of the most sought treats in the whole town was going down in the history as one of the greatest things that ever happened to you for this whole week. It might’ve been a little over exaggerated to think about something like that, but seriously, cream-filled imagawayaki is something to die for. Just not in the literal sense. But hey, it was worth clocking out of work an hour early just to endure a 2-hour wait in line.  


As you walked down the path home, you were feeling so giddy that when you crossed the street you didn’t even bothered looking either ways of the road since you feel confident enough that not much vehicles pass this way. Sadly, your luck draws short as you heard a blaring siren signalling you of an incoming vehicle that is now only a few more feet away from you.  


You instantly froze on the spot. You didn’t even risk moving at all for there was no momentum for you to alter your fate. The box of imagawayaki falls down from your shaking hands; it gets crushed up a bit from its impact against the concrete. But you don’t even care about it right now. Nothing matters now. It’s too late for anything.  


Shutting your eyes tight, you braced yourself for the impending impact that will end everything.  


Any second now…  


You heard something fast swoop down past you. It was closely followed by a miffed ‘Thump’ and a loud puff. 

The smell of gasoline infiltrated your nostrils.  


Huh?  


You cracked open your eyes slowly.  


There was a weird looking figure standing in between you and the car. Peering over, you saw that the hood has a small dent in it and the engine has caught a small fire due to sudden overheat.  


Your eyes traveled back to the figure from earlier that has apparently saved you.  


You cannot believe what you’re seeing right now. You rapidly blinked and pinched your cheek to double check if you’re still in reality.  


Yep.  


Those black wings on his back, the pointy tail down below and the horns on the top of his head are pretty legit alright. You wondered if this is some sick accurate cosplay. But from the aura he's emitting, he’s not someone ordinary for sure.  


He bent down and picked up the box of imagawayaki.  


“Whew, I got here in time. Good thing these little babies are not destroyed” he cradled them underneath his arm as if to shield them from any further harm. He then turns on his heel, now facing your direction. He lifts up his hand and points a claw in your face. “And you, you should be mindful of the traffic rules. You almost wasted some good food you know!”  


You give him a curt nod. You quickly added in a stuttered statement of your gratitude. The man’s face curls up in a frown. “Ha? What the hell are you talking about, you lousy human? Don’t think I’ve done this for your sake or something. I don’t need your insincere ‘thank you’”  


With an audible groan, he took off to the skies in an amazing speed and was soon gone. The driver then rushes to your side and asks how you were doing. The two of you exchanged some few words before parting ways.  


The moment you were nearing your apartment complex, you remembered something important that you have forgotten from the fiasco earlier. You feel your eyes water up as you cried out into that unfortunate night….

**“MY IMAGAWAYAKIIIII-----!”**


End file.
